Crappy Anniversary/Transcript
Brian (Recap): Last time on Inanimate Insanity, Marshmallow asked Paper to play catch and a bad throw made him turn evil, only for him to return to normal shortly afterwards, and an insult from Apple led to Marshmallow purposely making a– Hey...hey, what's going on? OJ: Why would you want there to be no recap? Marshmallow: Yeah MePhone, that's the recap. You can't just get rid of it! Brian: What? MePhone4: It's not wanted this episode... Brian: I thought I was doing a pretty good job! (The contestants yell at MePhone4 while he pushes the recap off the Crappy Cliff and not only the contestants yell at him, but Brian too) Brian: What are you doing- What are you- No! No-No! MePhone, what are you doing?! Stop! I have a contract, MePhone! No! AAAAAGGGHHHH……………………...! (the recap explodes at the bottom) MePhone4: So, in honor of our 1 year anniversary, I'm going to make everything like it was in episode one! Apple: But wasn't it at a sub-ametuer level? Mephone4: That's the beauty of it! (presses a button and everything (including the characters) turns into how it looked like it the first two episodes. Also, Bow and Apple disappear.) (everyone gasps) Marshmallow: What the heck? Why is my tongue on the top of my mouth? OJ: This is hideous! Bow and Apple are gone, and this place looks like a giant crayon drawing. MePhone4 (in Christian Potenza's voice): Greetings and salutations! Pickle: What the heck? Didn't the MeTunes update change your voice like, a year ago? This doesn't make any sense! Marshmallow: None of this makes any sense! This is stupid! This is embarrassing! MePhone4: This is Inanimate Insanity! (theme plays) MePhone4: (MePhone and the contestants are at the elimination area, which has changed to the old one) So, everyone ready? Marshmallow: Oh god, even the first elimination area is back. Are you gonna make everything suck like it was back then? MePhone4: Yeah. Marshmallow: But everything is so bad! I don't think we find it in our hearts to handle any more stupidness. MePhone4: Wow, that's just sad. (Marshmallow throws a rock at MePhone4 and it makes him revert back to his old voice) Ow, hey! You ruined my voice! Paper: Uh, that's a bad thing? MePhone4: You're all so rude...I even bought a birthday cake for us. OJ: Wow, good food, that's new. MePhone4: Well, I'm not sure if I want to give it to you, since you had to be so unthankful! (Pickle babbles about this) Ok fine! I'll give out the cake. Pickle: Yes! MePhone4: So Paper, you won immunity, here's your cake (throws the cake at Paper's face). Now, for the actual votes. We got 341 votes in total. Marshmallow got 11 votes so she's safe (gives cake to Marshmallow). OJ is safe with 22 votes, double the amount of Marshmallow. Cool, huh? (Marshmallow presses the button which makes everything turn back to normal). The cake is about to be thrown at OJ but all of a sudden, Firey: (grabs the cake) I got something oh my gosh I can catch anything! (quickly) MePhone4: (grabs the remote from Marshmallow and changes everything back to the old animation) Bow and Taco, you guys are safe too, which 28 and 38. (Gives cake to Taco and throws the cake to where Bow would be standing) Pickle is safe with 41 votes. Pickle: Yes! (cake gets thrown at his face) Ow! MePhone4: Bomb and Apple, you two got the most votes. Apple sure looks scared! (realizes the fact that she's not there because of the old animation) Fine, I'll change back the filming...(makes everything turn back to normal) Apple: Wha-what? I have no idea what's going on! Marshmallow: Do you ever? Apple: Hey! Bow: Whoa, where am I? This isn't Narnia! MePhone4: So Apple, either you or Bomb will be eliminated. Let's reveal the votes. (drumroll starts while two bars (showing what Apple and Bomb's votes will be) rise until it's revealed that Bomb is eliminated with 103 votes) Apple, you are safe with 98 votes. Here's your stupid cake. (throws the cake at Apple's face and it splats on her face) And Bomb is eliminated. Bomb: No-no-no-no-no-no! (stuttering) OJ: See? That's what you get for betraying me. (Fist thingy punches Bomb into the air and Bomb screams) MePhone4: It's the final seven, we're nearing the end! Bow: 2012?! OMG, I thought that was a joke! (makes a vomit noise) Marshmallow: I think MePhone is referring to II, Bow. Hmm, II sounds like a pirate reference... Bow: We just had a pirate challenge! MePhone4: What? No, it wasn't a pirate challenge! Pickle: Well I sure came out of it as one! MePhone4: Yeah well anyway, in honor of the first– Marshmallow: Come on! Stop with the episode one crap! MePhone4: Speaking of crap, in the next challenge, we're going back to Crappy Cliff! Marshmallow: I'm tired of you idiots! Pickle: (gasps) You think we're... idiots? Marshmallow: Well, to be honest, you all do so many messed up things, and I’ve tolerated it for a year. Seriously! OJ: I see where that's coming from, but you don't call friends idiots. Paper: Yeah, I actually thought you were nice! MePhone4: Stop arguing! It's our anniversary! Bow: Geez honey, it's not like we're married. MePhone4: (groans) Well, yeah, but back to the crappy cliff, just land into the safe zone just like episode one, but it's also a diving contest. You must do a cool dive and land into the safe zone to qualify and the best dive wins immunity. So let's go. Get in single file line... (OJ, Marshmallow, Pickle, Taco, Apple, Paper, and Bow (in that order) get into a line) OJ, you're up first. OJ: I can't swim! Haven't I made that clear enough?! MePhone4: Then what did you do in the first episode? OJ: I don't really remember. I think I just stood around and didn't interact with anything. Paper: Well, it looks like I'm screwed. MePhone4: Actually, you're not. Paper: Wait, what? MePhone4: I'm introducing a new thing with the merge: If someone wins a challenge, they get a tool to help them with the next one. Paper, you won the last challenge, so here's a waterproof bag that you can put yourself in, and it would also shield you from the feces. Paper: Yay! Wait, what's feces again? OJ: Well, here goes nothing. (jumps) Apple: Hmm, maybe if I throw this rock, I can hit Marshmallow off the cliff. She'll be done for sure! (she throws the rock but it misses Marshmallow and hits OJ) MePhone4: Uh... next is Marshmallow! Marshmallow: Ok, I can do this! (jumps and while falling, spins around, but as she gets close to the water, she defies gravity and lands in the feces) Pickle: Don't worry guys, I have loads of experience from jumping off cliffs! Although my harmed vision in the last episode's events may keep me from doing as well as I normally would... Taco: Sour cream! Pickle: Oh it's ok Taco, I accept your apolo–(realizes he walked off the edge and falls, but lands in the safe zone) AH, AAAAHHHHHH!!! Taco: PIGTAIL WAFFLESSSS!!! (makes random noises and then jumps) Given my parabolic path in free-fall under gravity’s influence and ignoring air resistance due to insignificance in the context of my diving speed, perhaps I have a 3/36 chance of actually making it into the water. (It turns out what she says is correct as she lands in the feces and laughs as she sinks in the feces) Paper: Alright, with my protection, I'm sure I'll do great! (jumps but the wind current blows him to the wall of the cliff and he turns into Evil Paper) I hate the world! (turns back to normal) Huh? What happe– (lands in the feces) MePhone4: Apple, you're next. Apple: Um, how am I supposed to dive? MePhone4: Just push off from the ground. Apple: (she tries but she barely jumps and rolls off the cliff and into the feces) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Bow: Yay, I wanna try! (spins around and does poses as she spins.) Wuh, wah, ohh, I really need to take a seat, I’m dizzy... (she lands in the safe zone but then pukes) MePhone4: Pickle wins, although everyone else did awful. Pickle: Yes! (Bow pukes on his foot as he spreads bow's puke around) MePhone4: (sighs) Well anyway, the voters won't be voting this month, we're doing things like the first episode; no voting. Bow: So, who votes? MePhone4: You guys. Bow: All right, cool-(pukes)! MePhone4: But next episode. Bow: What!? MePhone4: Yeah you heard correctly, next episode. Bow: Oh come o-(MePhone4 changes the animation back to how it was in the first episode again which makes Bow disappear) (scene cuts to feces area at the bottom of the cliff) Apple: Ugh, why did we have to jump into this feces?! Paper: I still don't know what feces is, but al least my plastic bag protects me from whatever it is! (Marshmallow pulls the bag off of him) AHH! Why did you have to do that?! Marshmallow: Sorry, just a little tired of all these challenges. Taco: SOUR CREAM! Marshmallow: That still doesn't make sense. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity